Cruise
by Swift178
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog learns that a girl's heart is never to be played with... [SonicxAmy] Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Sonic and Amy do not belong to me, nor do any of the other characters.

**Cruise**

Sonic settled himself beneath the bell with the initials N.T on it; his arms were folded in disgust, remembering the events of earlier that day. He had not liked the idea of going on a cruise at all. It had all been Chris' father's idea for them to go on a break. Yes, granted, the blue hedgehog would have gladly appreciated taking a break from fighting Eggman, but anything associated with the word 'water' disgusted him so deeply that it was enough to make him throw up. However, everyone else thought that the idea was great and eagerly said they would go. Now the blue hedgehog deeply wished that he had run off before the others had woken up.

He knew it would be terrible. As soon as he arrived, every inch of freedom that he had once felt on land vanished in an instant, replaced by the feeling of being trapped. Needless to say, the freedom-loving hero hated it instantly. He ran about as much as he could, trying to shake off the trapped feeling, but it simply would not go.

He saw the perfect opportunity though when Amy stepped out in front of him, glaring at him darkly and scolded him for not acting like the hero he was meant to be. While deep down the hedgehog felt a little offended at Amy's ranting (after all, he _was _hydrophobic), all he could do was construct a simple plan in his head and never let a word of Amy's nagging sink in. Of course, Amy worried about him more than anyone else; simply collapsing within her sight would cause her to lose her cool and panic.

But it didn't work, to his dismay and utter surprise. The helicopter arriving had been a symbol of hope for him; he already had begun to feel some freedom coming back to him at the mere sight of it lowering itself on the ship. The images of himself running across land without a care in the world were more than enough to satisfy him.

How _dare _they leave him on this ship? How _dare _they refuse to take him with them? It was awfully frustrating when all the helicopter did was drop off some old people who could never understand the longing of freedom like he could. To be honest, Sonic couldn't understand how anyone could think he'd relax. He was always on the move; he generally didn't like to sit still, unless he was having a nap.

'_I have to find some way off this ship,' _he thought to himself desperately, rubbing his hands together. To any passer-by, he looked like he was mentally deranged, _'I can't take it anymore.'_

He knew for a fact that if he complained about it to Chris or Chuck, that they would simply chuckle and tell him to relax. It got on his nerves to no end; he didn't _want _to relax. What he wanted was to return to land as soon as he possibly could. Sonic sighed to himself, knowing that stating his complaint would not help him in the slightest. He scratched behind his ears, thinking intently.

And that's when it hit him. He knew he couldn't complain; they wouldn't take him seriously. But if someone else complained… that was a whole different story. Smirking to himself, he got to his feet and tore off at top speed. He knew _just _the person who would be most easy for him to trick…

He found Amy walking along the rails by herself, gazing out into the sea as if she were in a dream. Sonic shuddered to himself, wondering how _anyone_ could love the ocean at all. There were often times when he previously wondered about his better half, and sometimes came to the conclusion that Amy couldn't be it; she loved water too much for his liking.

He shook his head; he had to get his mind back on the mission! Smirking slightly, he snuck a little closer to her, watching her every move intently. Her bottom lip poked out, pouting a little, as she sighed sadly, "I wish he would just talk to me…"

Sonic watched her carefully, muttering to himself, "Well, you're about to get your wish, Amy…"

He edged along, to a point where he found himself ahead of the pink hedgehog, and rubbed his chin. He knew exactly what he had to do to make it look like a total innocent affair, or at least make it believable to her, even though Amy tended to believe everything he said as soon as the words left his mouth.

He sighed, preparing his speech to her in his head, before making his way around the corner, trying to make it look like he had just been walking that way. He saw Amy's eyes light up momentarily, and a weak smile crossed the girl's face, "Hi Sonic."

He nodded at her, trying to make his smile look genuinely pleased to see her, "Hi Amy. How's it going?"

"Oh… just fine! You?" Amy replied in a breathless manner, her smile growing bigger and bigger. Even though Amy often believed anything he said Sonic still had to play it carefully…

"I'm… okay, I guess," he said to himself slowly, trying to make it look like he had something on his mind. It wasn't that hard; he _did _have something on his mind and that was the water. He hated being so close to it.

A feeling of triumph spread through Sonic's body, as Amy looked at him with concern, "You don't sound alright."

At that sudden moment, for some unknown reason, Sonic the Hedgehog felt nervous. While he had experienced the feeling on very few occasions, he knew the feeling very well. Though it stunned the hedgehog to no end; he had no idea on why he was nervous. His heart rate sped up to such an extent that he began to sweat profusely. Well, at least he looked nervous to Amy now…

'_C'mon Sonic!' _the hedgehog thought to himself in desperation, _'It's not like you're really confessing any feelings for Amy, not that you have any!'_

"Sonic?" the sweet female voice sounded, "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine Ames, just fine!" Sonic stammered quickly, trying to force the heat away from his face. He had no idea that confessing to emotions that didn't exist would cause this much nervousness! No, he had to keep the mission in mind. He had to get off the boat and back to land… that was top priority, "I need to talk to you! It's urgent!"

"Okay…" Amy looked at him with an odd expression on her facial features, "What about?"

"Er…" the script he had written for himself had vanished from his mind completely, "Stuff?"

Amy tapped her foot impatiently, "Right… what sort of 'stuff'?"

"Just… stuff," Sonic gulped, trying to force confidence into his voice. If he could just convince Amy he liked her, then he'd be off this ship in a matter of days, "About us…"

"Oh!" Amy's attention span shot right up, and her eyes glassed over, almost as if she were about to enter a daydream, "Anything in particular about us?"

"Yeah, I guess…" the cerulean hedgehog trailed off, trying to think of the words to say, and how to make it best convincing. Amy walked up to the nearest cabin's side and leaned against it, listening intently. Sonic followed her lead and leaned up against it as well.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked him, looking very interested.

"Um…" the hedgehog knew he had her where he wanted her, he just had to try and remember what he had planned to say to her. The only problem was, nothing was coming to him. In which case, he would have to use his imagination, "Your hammer!"

Amy frowned, "What about my hammer?"

"Why don't you use it anymore?" Sonic blurted out. It was the first thing that had come to his mind, and now that it was out in the open, he couldn't stop now, "Because I liked it when you used it on that robot Eggman sent on us on Emerald Coast!"

It wasn't a lie, though it wasn't exactly the truth either. Sonic did admit he _was _impressed by Amy's hammer skills, especially on that occasion not long before. Remembering it suddenly caused him to remember something else, "And I really liked the bracelet you made me too."

'_Time to say it,'_ Sonic cringed a little, before forcing the words out of his mouth, "In fact, I like everything about you Amy. You deserve better than me."

Amy gasped in shock, "Is this… a dream?"

Turning to lean on his shoulder, Sonic cast Amy a fake look of offence, "What are you saying, Amy? I've always been paying attention to you!"

The hedgehog forced the nervousness aside, shifting himself in front of Amy, before leaning an arm against the wall. Now he had full view to the pink hedgehog's face, and enchanting jade green eyes. Trying not to do anything he would one day regret, he leaned closer towards her, so his mouth was touching her ear, "You are very cute when you use your hammer… pity we can't see you use it on this small ship because you don't need it…"

He felt Amy shudder in an almost pleased manner, before he pulled away to gaze at her face again. Amy gulped, "So… you want me to use my hammer?"

"Would you?" the feeling of triumph once again began to fill him. No, he couldn't get cocky now… not when he was so close…

Amy smiled in an approving manner, leaning behind her, almost as if she were about to summon her hammer. Sonic smirked in eager anticipation. Once Amy used her hammer, he would try and convince Chris and Chuck that she had gone mad due to the fact that the ship was boring her. However, that was not the treatment Sonic got. Before the hedgehog knew it, the pink hedgehog had thrown her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock; this was _not _what he had planned at all. He writhed a little at first, trying to get out of Amy's tight grip, but eventually realized that she had control of the situation and forced himself to give in. It was only after about all of five minutes that he realized that kissing Amy was actually kind of nice. He allowed his arms to slide around her waist, pulling her closer towards him, allowing it to become deeper. The way Amy's body fit against his own… it was perfect. All thoughts of the plan slipped Sonic's mind and all he could think of was her, wrapped tightly around him, running her hands through his quills like she didn't have a care in the world. It was almost addicting and he found that he didn't really want it to stop.

It was only when air became an issue that Amy broke off and let Sonic go. Her eyes narrowed intently, glaring at him, "You were so obvious."

Chuckling nervously, Sonic instantly realized he was in deep trouble, "… was I?"

"How old are you, Sonic?" Amy asked in a threatening tone, a smirk crossing her own face.

"F-fifteen, Amy," Sonic stammered, taking a step backwards slowly, realizing he had made a big mistake choosing Amy. He should have chosen Tails; at least _Tails _didn't wield a big, scary hammer.

"Is that years or months?" she asked, walking closer towards him. Sonic knew she definitely had the hammer out now; both hands were hiding something behind her back, and it couldn't be anything else but the hammer.

"Years!" Sonic protested in offence, trying to step back as far as he could, but he didn't have a lot of room left.

"I don't appreciate being used for your own selfish needs, Sonic," Amy snarled, revealing the Piko Piko Hammer in all it's glory. Sonic yelped at the sight of it, and tore off as quickly as he could. He knew for a fact that he couldn't hide in any of the cabins or anywhere on the ship; she'd easily track him down. He couldn't jump overboard; not only could Amy swim very well, but he also sunk like a rock. There was only one thing for it; he struck up the pole, settling himself on top of it, his frightened eyes glancing downward to see an angry Amy Rose brandishing her hammer.

"Get down here right now!" she yelled, her cheeks puffed out in complete rage. Sonic silently noted how cute she looked even when she was angered, "If you want to use me to get your own sorry butt off of this ship then you pay the price for it!"

The hedgehog tightened himself into a small ball, hoping Amy would go away and leave him alone. He did plan for Amy to whack her hammer around, but he didn't plan for her to whack him with her hammer. About ten minutes passed and she still stood there, just as angry at him as she was when he had ran up the pole.

"You said you wanted to see me use my hammer," Amy said in a loud yet sugary sweet voice, "Honestly, do you want to stay up there forever, sweetie? You'll catch your death of cold in the night."

She was trying to get his guard down, he wasn't stupid. As soon as he set a foot on the floor, she would let rip at him. A tiny voice inside of him was telling him that maybe he deserved it. Plus, the smell of the ocean drifted up the pole worse than what it did on the ship's floor.

"I'm sorry Amy!" he yelled, unable to take anymore. The pole was uncomfortable and the stench was unbearable, "I'm really sorry! Just don't use the hammer, please!"

Amy smirked, allowing herself to walk closer to the pole, "I wonder just how sorry you are…"

He sighed, thinking that maybe he was possibly off the hook. After all, Amy still loved him, so she would most likely forgive him if he apologized. But he'd have to do a lot of making up to her to remove the guilt fully from the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden, he felt the pole shake. Yelling, Sonic dug his fingers into the edge of the poll; if he fell, he would fall to Amy's hammer.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO USE _ME_ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy yelled. Even from such a high distance, Sonic could see tears welling in the rosy rascal's eyes, and almost instantly, the feeling of guilt spread. The hammer struck the pole again, and Sonic slipped again, narrowly grabbing hold of the pole.

"I'M SORRY AMY!" Sonic screamed in fear of his life, "I SWEAR I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

The third and final whack of the hammer collided with the pole, and Sonic slipped; this time it was dead-on. He fell through the air, noticing Amy's triumphant face was getting closer every second. He hit the ground with a thump, but for some reason, it wasn't as bad a landing as it could have been…

"Get off of me, you jerk!"

Glancing downwards, Sonic almost jumped in fright when he saw that Amy had cushioned his landing. She glared at him, her eyes closer to tears than they were before, "What have I done to you that's so bad, huh? Why do you always use me to get out of things you don't like? What's wrong with me?"

Sonic got off of her quickly, allowing Amy to sit up. Sonic felt a slight wave of relief wash through him for she didn't look like she wanted to hit him with her hammer anymore. She leant against a cabin door, hugging her knees, "I just want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me, could you just say so instead of treating me like I'm dirt?"

Stumped, Sonic looked at his feet. Shame prickled every part of his being, worse than before; he sincerely wished that he had never attempted to use her. She deserved better than that, surely. He found that the water didn't bother him anymore; it was Amy's behaviour that was beginning to sadden him.

"You can hit me if you want," he mumbled quietly, copying Amy by hugging his own knees, the guilt consuming him, "I deserve it."

Amy glared at her crush, shaking her head, "Why waste my time?"

"It'd make you feel better," he suggested, edging away a little. Seeing Sonic looking uncomfortable, Amy shook her head once more. Seeing that as a sign that he was safe, Sonic edged closer to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Sonic said quickly, trying to get his point across without being abused, "I was being selfish. I just really hate water."

"You wouldn't believe all the things that I hate but I put up with them," Amy replied. The fact that she had been crying was now evident in her voice, "Why can't you just try and relax?"

"I want to get back to land," he stubbornly proclaimed, "I want my freedom back."

Amy's eyes narrowed a little, "You can't always get what you want Sonic."

"I know… you're right," the speedster sighed loudly, silently depressed.

Amy looked at him with a smile on her face, the tears beginning to dry out, "Are your intentions always that obvious when you're flirting?"

"What's wrong with my flirting?" Sonic started, about to get up and walk off in deep offence, but Amy's chuckling held him back. Something about her chuckle forced butterflies into his stomach for some odd reason.

"Well… I knew what you were up to right away," Amy explained in the shortest sentence she could think of, casting a triumphant look across at him.

Sonic frowned at her, folding his arms, and allowing his legs to lie flat, "If I was so obvious, why did you kiss me?"

The pink hedgehog giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at her sapphire crush, "I had to be sure."

Sonic looked at her with a flabbergasted expression, "But I kissed you back! How could I have been obvious if I kissed you back?"

Amy's teeth began to show in her grin, giving off an air of cheekiness, "Because you didn't give into it straight away. You struggled at first. It was only because I didn't give you a choice that you kissed me back."

"Well… thanks," Sonic blushed. It was odd how it had started out to be a simple selfish attempt to get Amy to look unstable whilst aboard the ship, but had turned into a soft conversation to which feelings seemed to bubble gently in Sonic's chest, "I liked it. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Maybe?" Amy put on a look of fake offence, "_Maybe _I'm not so bad? I think maybe you do need to be hit after all."

"Not before I make everything perfectly clear between us," the hedgehog smirked, completely unaffected by Amy's hammer threat. Amy blinked in confusion, while Sonic leant a little closer to her, allowing an arm to slide over hers. He could feel Amy trembling, as he pulled her closer to him.

Taking a deep breath, his lips met hers once more. This time the kiss was even deeper, stronger, more passionate, and simply wasn't an attempt to get information out of the other. There was something in it that neither of them could touch properly, something that made it unique and special. Sonic's heart beat loudly in his chest. Tongues met on occasion, though they tried to keep it clean for the most duration of the kiss.

After air became an issue once again, they broke apart, before he cuddled her soft body against him. He pressed his mouth against her ear again, whispering, "I really like you, Amy."

Amy pulled away a little and gave him a firm look, "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Sonic asked in a wary manner.

The firm look on Amy's face turned into a huge grin, "Promise me you'll _never _mess with a girl's heart again."

After nodding quickly, Sonic kissed her again, all of his worries evaporated.

**A/N**

_Yeah! I've finished another one of my dreaded Sonic/Amy one-shots, which was to try and help give me ideas for my Amy/Mina one-shot for Loving You but nothing came. I'm as stuck on that one as I was before. Plus my computer won't let me go on any forums or MediaMiner so I can't do a lot online until the computer's fixed. I'm not going to use this one-shot in the upcoming Loving You collections, because I'm planning on doing a Fleetway SonAmy one-shot for that, because I hardly ever see Fleetway SonAmy one-shots (yet again, hardly anyone has heard of Fleetway, which was the comic sold in Britain a few years ago) and I'd like to try my hand at one. But I felt I had to write this one. Hehe, silly Sonic. I'd appreciate not having any reviews saying how much Sonic is a jerk; he happens to be my favourite character and seeing him bashed gets on my nerves. _

What makes this one so special is that I didn't get a writer's block at all when writing this. Everything flowed so easily on this one. Well, sometimes I envision a lot of scenarios in episodes of Sonic X, mainly the ones which have Sonic/Amy hints in them. I've done three so far; this one, Chaos of the Heart and It Started With A Date. I've got a couple more in mind, one for episode nine and one for episode fifty-two.

_Another reason why I wrote it now is because I'm losing interest in ShadAmy, mainly because of the high amount of bad, clichéd fanfiction which OOC Sonic into a jerk who yells at Amy, and later becomes obsessed with Amy when she starts dating Shadow. I hate fanfiction like that, so that's part of the reason my interest in ShadAmy is falling. I know Sonic is a bit of a jerk here, but not as bad and OOC as some ShadAmy fanfiction I see out there. Honestly, sometimes when I see this fanfiction, I get nasty urges to write a fanfic portraying Shadow as a jerk, but manage to hold myself back. I don't like Shadow anymore anyway. I'm NOT a SonAmy purist before anyone assumes I am. If I was, I'd hate Sonic/Sally like most SonAmy purists do, but I like that pairing and Sally a lot._


End file.
